


the egg catastrophe

by timelessidyll



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, And it is implied, Fluff, I suppose, M/M, there really aren't any other tags ha whoops, they don't actually talk about college, they're just in it, yea bois we got ourselves a college au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10035269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelessidyll/pseuds/timelessidyll
Summary: kunimi really just wants some sleep. a college student can't get anything done if they can't keep their eyes open. but kindaichi is an early riser, and so he tries to make a surprise.it ends poorly.





	

It was a popular saying in America, Kunimi heard, that the early bird got the worm. He wasn’t entirely sure why that was a saying, but one thing was for certain. Kunimi would never get said “worm.” That’s what he told himself when he went to bed that night, doing the bare minimum of anything required of him that day. College was stressful as it was; he couldn’t put in more work anywhere else if he wanted any hope of getting any sleep. A dip next to him on his bed told him that Kindaichi had come in to sleep as well, taking a break from his physics homework to join Kunimi in the quest of procrastination.

“How much did you actually get done,” came an inquiry from the spiker, half-hearted unless you understood the signs of his interest.

“None of it.” The blunt reply and dead tone made Kunimi snort at how awful Kindaichi was at homework, although it was already a well cemented fact after his rather average grades in high school.

He went to sleep with a content face.

•§•

He did not awake with a content face.

On the one day off both he and Kindaichi shared, a Saturday where they slept in and lazed about, the fire alarm blared for what seemed to be the fourth time that month to Kunimi’s sleep clouded mind. He stumbled into their kitchen, trying to shake off his daze while still finding the cause of the alarm. He found it in the form of Kindaichi staring at the flaming pan on the stove with an exhausted expression on his face. Kunimi stopped cold and took in the dancing flames, wondering what excessive use of flammable ingredient was used this time around.

“What are you doing.” The rough voice that came from Kunimi’s mouth startled Kindaichi, and he had the decency to look somewhat sheepish at causing his boyfriend’s rude awakening.

“Well, I wanted to surprise you with a breakfast in bed, and I planned to make you an omelet with a cilantro garnish but, uh, I think I added too much oil and also turned the gas too high. So yeah, now we have a small kitchen fire?” He finished his explanation with an uncertain shrug. Kunimi narrowed his eyes as he processed what Kindaichi said.

“And…,” he trailed off before gathering his thoughts, “you couldn’t just make some toast and orange juice, like, you know, some normal college student with no ability to cook?” Another shrug was all he received as a reply. Sighing in exasperation, he trudged to their shared closet and grabbed the fire extinguisher they kept handy after the Broccoli Incident, spraying the foam over the fire without any more commotion and in the process automatically turning off the alarm.

A knock arrived on the door, and Kindaichi took one look at Kunimi’s appearance and took it upon himself to open it to whoever was outside. It revealed the frazzled lady who lived next door to them, asking if they actually had an emergency this time. It was up to Kindaichi to give a roundabout explanation of the morning’s event while Kunimi threw away the ruined pan and burnt eggs. Once the lady had been satisfied, he closed the door as quickly as he could without seeming impolite and went to collapse on the couch.

“Seeing her is so exhausting! She never stops the questions,” he groaned, voice muffled by the pillow. Kunimi yawned in agreement. Even hearing her voice irritated him.

“Well, I don’t know what you’re going to be doing but I’m gonna sleep some more. I still have calculus that I need to finish, and my sleep-deprived brain can’t do it.” A yawn completed the statement, clearly emphasizing that Kunimi wasn’t lying if his eye bags were not to be trusted. He shuffled over to where Kindaichi lay on his stomach and made himself comfortable on the other’s back. Kindaichi didn’t object, but shifted a little to make himself more comfortable.

The rest of the day was spent in quiet, occasional snores being the only sound to disturb the peace in their apartment. And so what if their homework was left uncompleted and laying forgotten on the table across the couch. They could always rush that later.

**Author's Note:**

> this was the exchange fic i created for agenderkunimi on tumblr, i hope whenever they read this that they like it! i had fun writing this one!


End file.
